sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 14 Chương 1
Chương 1 – Buổi sớm tại Vịnh Đông Phần 1 Có một căn phòng ở tầng cao nhất của lâu đài Vịnh Đông, ban đầu được dùng như văn phòng của Hầu tước Laurenfrost. Hiện thời, các phòng của lâu đài đã mở cửa cho số lính bị thương, do đó, văn phòng này chỉ là nơi còn lại mà Kamito và đồng bạn có thể làm cuộc chuyện trò bình an mà không sợ các tinh linh nghe lén. Một căn phòng chỉ có tối thiểu đồ vật, bàn và ghế-- “Nói cách khác, cô cũng mất trí nhớ luôn…” “…Vâng.” Chuyển ánh mắt cô xa một chút, cô gái gật đầu. Kamito và cô gái ở một mình ở đây. Quyết định rằng sẽ dễ dàng hơn cho hai người nói chuyện một mình, Rinslet và những người khác đã khéo léo rời đi. (…Đây là Restia phải không?) Kamito tự nghĩ. Cậu rõ ràng đã xác thực nhiều lần bằng chính mắt cậu. Sau cùng, cậu không lầm lẫn được về nhân dạng này. Cô ấy là tinh linh giao ước người đã luôn cùng cậu suốt cả quãng thời gian thơ ấu. Dù như vậy, sự hoài nghi của cậu bắt nguồn từ sự khác biệt của cô ấy hiện giờ, so với Restia mà cậu biết rõ. (…Restia mình biết chưa bao giờ có cái nhìn này.) Chút sợ hãi có thể thấy trong đôi mắt tối mờ của cô. Cái nhìn đó, như thể trông một người hoàn toàn xa lạ, mang lại nhức nhối sâu sắc trong ngực Kamito. Vài ngày đã qua từ khi cô tỉnh giấc trong rừng Băng Hoa. Trong khi cô lang thang trong rừng, chạy trốn khỏi kỵ sĩ Thánh quốc nhắm vào cô, trẻ con Elfim đã khám phá và che giấu cô tại làng của họ. Cô đã hoàn toàn quên mất ký ức trước đó, chỉ nhớ cái tên “Restia”. Để những kỷ niệm lại cho một mình Kamito, cô còn không nhớ sự thực rằng cô là một tinh linh. (Cái đó rất giống trường hợp khi mình tỉnh dậy…) Kamito nhớ lại khi cậu tỉnh dậy ở Học viện gần đây. Lúc đó, Kamito đã ở trạng thái mất trí vì cú sốc tinh thần sau khi mất Restia. Do bởi tình trạng đó, cậu đã mất sạch ký ức liên hệ với Restia. Tất nhiên, cho dù triệu chứng của họ có giống nhau thế nào, tình cảnh Kamito là một người còn Restia là một tinh linh, họ không thể được đánh giá theo cùng tiêu chuẩn được… (…Hơn nữa, nếu mình phải nói, nó gần giống tình trạng Iseria hơn.) Iseria Seaward là hóa thân của Thủy Linh Vương người đã hướng dẫn Kamito đến vùng đất này. Vào một thời điểm, cô ấy cũng bị giam hãm dưới lòng đất trong Phế Đô, bị mất hết ký ức ngoài cái tên cô ấy. Mặc dù trường hợp Iseria gần giống như ai đó cố tình áp đặt phong ấn, nên khả năng là ý nguyện của ai đó cũng can thiệp vào Restia luôn--? “Vậy, cô có biết tại sao cô bị dịch chuyển đến rừng này?” Cô ấy nhẹ lắc đầu ngay khi cậu hỏi. “Không, tôi thiệt sự không nhớ bất cứ gì trước khi đi trong rừng.” “…Tôi hiểu rồi. Chỉ là nếu ở đó có manh mối giúp cô lấy lại trí nhớ.” Thấy Kamito thở dài, cô đột nhiên nghĩ tới gì đó, nhìn lên cô nói: “Nói mà, tinh linh cơ của Cư dân rừng nói Hoa băng Nữ vương gọi tôi—“ “…Judia?” Hoa băng Nữ vương là danh hiệu được đưa cho tinh linh cơ loài người, Judia Laurenfrost, bởi tộc Elfim sống trong Rừng Băng Hoa. Hắc ám dị giới đã xâm nhiễm cô bé cách đây bốn năm trong kỳ nghi thức thất bại. Dùng cô gái như một vật dẫn để tụ hình trong nhân giới, nó triệu gọi tinh linh hộ vệ Zirnitra đến vùng đất này. Dung hợp với Hắc ám dị giới, Zirnitra phá hủy Rừng Băng Hoa chỉ vỏn vẹn trong vòng một đêm. Được giải phóng khỏi hắc ám với sức mạnh của ‘Sát quỷ kiếm’, Judia hiện vẫn đang ngủ tại một phòng trong lâu đài. (Judia đã gọi Restia đến vùng đất này. Nếu là thực--) Khoảnh khắc khi Restia tan biến, Hắc ám dị giới tràn ra từ điện Tinh linh vương, hay thứ gì đó, có lẽ can thiệp vào Restia— Kamito trông lên rồi xoay lại Restia. “Có thứ gì khác mà cô nhớ không? Gì cũng được, như tiềm thức đặc thù loáng qua tâm trí… Mấy thứ như ‘Trường giáo dưỡng’ hay ‘Phù thủy hoàng hôn’—“ Tuy nhiên, Restia đơn giản lại lắc đầu nhẹ cô ấy. “…Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi thiệt sự không nhớ bất cứ gì.” Cô lẩm bẩm với vẻ hối lỗi. “Tôi vẫn chưa thể hiểu hoàn toàn… rằng tôi là một tinh linh và giao ước với anh, chuyện đó—“ Giọng cô run nhẹ. “…Tôi thực xin lỗi… Tôi đoán cô vẫn còn rất bối rối.” Kamito cuống quít xin lỗi và đặt tay cậu lên đầu Restia. “Dù cô không nhớ tôi thì cũng không sao hết. Quan trọng hơn bất cứ điều gì khác là, cô vẫn còn sống và chúng ta tái hợp lần nữa, đó là đủ rồi—“ “…” Kamito nhìn vào đôi mắt mờ tối hoài nghi của Restia. (…Cô ấy trước đây thường xoa đầu mình những đêm mình không ngủ được.) Nhớ về quá khứ, Kamito cười gượng gạo. Đây là lần đầu cậu xoa đầu Restia. Thực là trải nghiệm mới mẻ. “U-um, nó nhột…” Lời thì thào phiền hà đến từ Restia. “Ồ xin lỗi, tôi vô tình…” Lúc này, có một tiếng gõ tại cửa căn phòng im lặng này. “Onii-sama, bữa sáng xong rồi.” Kamito nghe giọng Mireille, em gái nhỏ của Rinslet. “Ô, đã qua gần một giờ rồi à—“ Đứng dậy khỏi ghế, Kamito mở cửa. Đứng trước cửa là Mireille và hầu gái Milla cùng cô ấy. “Chào buổi sáng, Onii-sama.” Nâng mép váy cô bé nhẹ lên trong thế chào lịch sự, Mireille chào cậu hết sức đáng yêu. “Ô, chào buổi sáng. Tối qua sợ thật hả?” “Em không sao. Onee-sama và Milla luôn ở cùng em.” Mireille gật đầu quả quyết. Tối qua, lâu đài Vịnh Đông này gần như rơi vào vòng vây của bầy rồng băng bị điều khiển bởi Zirnitra. Dù là một con gái kiêu hãnh của quý tộc, Mireille cũng chỉ mới 9 tuổi thôi. Nó chắc là một trải nghiệm kinh khiếp. “Anh biết rồi. Em nhất định là một đứa trẻ gan dạ, Mireille.” Kamito cúi xuống vì chiều cao của Mireille và vỗ đầu cô bé. “Ôi trời ơi, em ghét bị anh coi như một đứa trẻ, Onii-sama.” Mireille dẫu môi giận dữ. “Kamito, lấy cái này—“ “Anh phải làm gì với nó?” Milla đưa ra một đồng phục hầu gái cùng kích cỡ mà cô ấy đang mặc. Nhìn vào Restia đằng sau Kamito, Milla nói bình thản: “Mặc đồ Elfim bên trong lâu đài rất đáng ngại. Tốt hơn là nên thay cái này.” “…Hiểu rồi.” Restia thì thầm và nhận đồng phục hầu gái. “Nên, Onii-sama, làm ơn ra phòng đi.” “—Tại sao?” “Ôi trời ơi! Anh định nhìn lén một cô gái thay đồ sao?” “Ô đúng rồi…” Bị đẩy thẳng bởi Mireille, Kamito hoảng vía rời phòng. ---vài phút sau đó, Restia bước ra ngoài phòng, đã thay sang một đồng phục hầu gái đáng yêu. Mái tóc dài chạm đến eo, một kết hợp xuất sắc với băng cài màu trắng của hầu gái. Hồi còn bộ váy đen của hắc ám, Restia trưng ra một hào quang mê hoặc bí ẩn, nhưng bây giờ, nhân dạng cô ấy chỉ là một cô gái bình thường. “Nó rất hợp với cô, Cô tinh linh.” “P-phải không?” Hơi xấu hổ, Restia ửng đỏ mặt. “Mà, Onii-sama, anh không có gì nói sao?” “Ơ-Ờ phải… Rất dễ thương.” Kamito gãi đầu trong khi nhìn sang hướng khác. “C-cảm ơn…” Đỏ bừng mặt mũi, Restia nhìn xuống trong sự xấu hổ. Phần 2 “…Hô, trời thực sự khá lạnh.” Không khí se lạnh của đất Laurenfrost làm Kamito hơi run rẩy. Mang theo cùng Restia trong đồng phục hầu gái, Kamito đang theo lan can bức tường để tới quảng trường lâu đài. Est vẫn ở trong phòng. Kamito đã định ngừng hình thái kiếm của cô ấy, nhưng cô ấy dường như kiệt sức sau trận chiến ngày trước, không hề phản ứng gì với cái chạm của Kamito. (…Nó đâu thể khác được nhỉ.) Hội trường lâu đài đầy binh lính bị thương. Bữa ăn đã được ăn ngoài trời. Bình thường, con gái quý tộc sẽ không ăn cùng bình dân, nhưng Rinslet ra lệnh mở quảng trường cho tất thảy mọi người trong lâu đài chia sẽ bữa ăn cùng nhau ngoài trời. Đây có lẽ là lý do tại sao gia đình Hầu tước Laurenfrost được yêu quý và tôn trọng bởi phần lớn người dân của họ. “…Dù vậy, thật ngạc nhiên khi lâu đài vẫn còn duy trì được sau vụ tấn công ấy.” Từ rìa bức tường thiệt hại, Kamito nhìn quảng trường bên dưới. Ròng rã cách đây vài giờ, lâu đài này chịu sự tấn công từ rồng băng. Chất đống là mảnh vụn và xác kềnh càng của rồng băng. Tinh linh lớn đang dọn dẹp. Một hàng dài binh lính đang chờ thức ăn gần lều. Thấy binh lính phủ trong băng vải thấm máu, Restia phản ứng với cái nhìn hoảng sợ. “Không có đủ người giúp việc trị liệu sao?” “Không có,các trị liệu sư của " Lang kỵ sĩ " đã đi cùng đoàn đại biểu của Cha đến tham dự Hội nghị các nước. Lâu đài của các quý tộc với các tinh linh sứ khá xa ở đây và sẽ cần nhiều thời gian trước khi họ đến.” Mireille lắc đầu giải thích. “Nếu như mình có thể dùng ma thuật trị liệu.” Restia cắn chặt môi và trưng ra cảm xúc sầu khổ. Thấy mặt Restia như thế, Milla hỏi Kamito với cảm xúc phức tạp: “Kamito, cô gái này có thực là tinh linh hắc ám?” “…?” Kamito chau mày trong một khắc, nhưng sớm nhận ra. (Ồ phải rồi, đội Milla cũng ở trong Kiếm vũ--) Milla thuộc về đội Sư Đoàn Phá Liệt, một đội bị nghiền nát bởi sự hợp tác của Nepenthes Lore và Restia. Đã nếm trải khủng bố như vậy, Milla có lẽ khó tin Restia hiện giờ là giống người cô gặp trong quá khứ. “…Thành thực mà nói, anh cũng không chắc nữa.” Kamito lắc đầu đáp lại. “Xét sự xuất hiện, đây đích xác là Restia, không thể nhầm được…” Thực thế, nhìn vào Restia hiện tại, ai cũng sẽ kết luận rằng ký ức và cá tính hình thành nên Restia quá khứ đã biến mất hoàn toàn. Trường hợp của cô giống như Kamito trước kia đơn thuần là bị niêm ấn ký ức? Hoặc có lẽ là— “…Có gì sao?” Thấy Kamito ngừng bước, Restia nghiêng đầu và nhìn lại cậu. --Hành vi này rõ ràng là một thói quen của tinh linh giao ước mà cậu đã trải qua quá khứ cùng nhau. Phần 3 Kamito cùng mọi người đi xuống quảng trường thông qua cầu thang trên lan can tường thành. Giữa nhiều cái lều đã được dựng lên, tiếng rên xiết của người bị thương được nghe thấy. --Trong số họ, một nhóm được giữ cô lập. “Gì đằng kia?” "Bọn trẻ tộc Elfim từ Rừng Băng Hoa. Lang Kỵ Sĩ đang bảo vệ họ.” “…!” Nghe Milla nói thế, Restia lập tức chạy đến căn lều. “…Restia?” Kamito đuổi theo Restia đang thảng thốt. Bên trong cái lều cô lập, cậu thấy một cô gái quen thuộc. (Cô gái này chắc là…) Nằm trên cái giường đơn sơ là tinh linh cơ Elfim bị ngã quỵ trong rừng. Restia chạy tới bên cạnh và gọi tên cô gái. "...Rana!" "...Res... tia...?" Cô gái mở đôi mắt đỏ. “…Tạ ơn trời. Tôi mừng cô vẫn ổn.” Restia thở ra nhẹ nhõm và nắm tay cô gái. Cô gái tên Rana chớp mắt— “Restia, cô không giận sao?” “Sao tôi phải thế?” “Bởi vì chúng tôi làm thế đó với cô…” Cô gái cúi xuống và lắp bắp bối rối. Restia lắc đầu và giữ tay Rana thật chặc. “Nếu mọi người không che giấu tôi khi đó, những kỵ sĩ loài người kia giờ đã bắt tôi rồi. Và lúc đó, tâm trí mọi người đang bị điều khiển bởi Hoa băng nữ vương.” “Restia…” “Mấy cô biết nhau sao?” Restia gật nhẹ đầu đáp lời câu hỏi Kamito. “Phải. Cô gái này chăm sóc tôi suốt khi tôi ở làng Elfim.” “Ô, cô gái này…” “Cậu là…” Rana chuyển ánh mắt sang Kamito. “Nói thì, tôi vẫn chưa tự giới thiệu mình khi gặp cô trong rừng. Tôi là Kazehaya Kamito.” “…Ồ, cậu là người giúp chúng tôi để Zirnitra yên nghỉ.” Rana cầm tay Kamito và nói lời cảm ơn lặng lẽ. “Tôi cũng mừng vì mọi người dường như khỏe cả.” Rana quét mắt một lượt đám trẻ trong căn lều. Bó buộc bởi lời nguyền của Hoa băng nữ vương, Cư dân rừng đã suy yếu và trên bờ vực cái chết khi họ được giải cứu. Nhưng mà, lời nhận xét này làm Rana trong sầu khổ. “Không, dù cho mạng chúng tôi được cứu, Rừng Băng Hoa cũng đã bị tàn phá. Giờ chúng tôi không còn nơi để đi nữa.” “Mọi người không thể sống đâu đó xa khu rừng sao? Dù sống trong lãnh thổ con người cũng—“ “Chúng tôi là một chủng tộc sống và chết cùng rừng. Yêu cầu chúng tôi bỏ qua kiêu hãnh theo nghĩa này là tuyệt nhiên không thể.” Rana lắc đầu, trông như mất hết năng lượng. Không khác được. Khu rừng đó là mọi thứ với họ. Ở đó— “—Khu rừng sẽ không bị hủy, cô biết không?” Mireille nói xen vào. “…Cô là người gia đình Hầu tước Laurenfrost?” Rana tròn mắt sửng sốt khi nhận ra con gái lãnh chúa đất đã đến. “Nhà Laurenfrost sẽ cam kết hỗ trợ đầy đủ để giúp mọi người phục hồi Rừng Băng Hoa. Nếu chúng ta làm việc cùng nhau, khu rừng sẽ quay lại như xưa.” Mireille nắm chặt nắm tay và tuyên bố với cảm xúc mãnh liệt. Rana nhìn chăm chú vào con gái lãnh chúa với sự kinh ngạc sửng sốt. Sống trong Rừng băng hoa, tộc Elfim đã đối chọi chống lại con người trên mảnh đất này. Dù quan hệ họ không tới mức thù địch, cô bé gái này cũng— Không hề kỳ vọng gì, cô bé đang giơ tay giúp đỡ họ. “Hãy là bạn từ bây giờ, được không?” “…” Rana nhìn chằm chằm vào cánh tay nhỏ mà Mireille đang chìa ra— Rồi cô nhìn lại mấy đứa trẻ trong lều. Nhìn lại Rana, đám trẻ đều cùng nhau gật đầu với cô. Rana nhẹ lắc bàn tay nhỏ mà Mireille đưa ra. Sau đó như một nghi thức của chư hầu, cô cúi đầu cô. “Cư dân rừng chúng tôi đồng ý cam kết sự trung thành của chúng tôi như là chư hầu của Nhà Laurenfrost, để đầu nhập và sinh sống dưới quyền cai trị của Laurenfrost.” “Không cần là chư hầu. Những gì Laurenfrost chúng tôi ước muốn là một liên minh dựa trên cơ sở bình đẳng.” Mireille nói hào hứng. Nhìn cách Mireille hành động, Kamito âm thầm nhận xét với Milla. “Từ cách nhìn này, Mireille sẽ lớn lên thành một người cai trị tuyệt vời.” “...Hiển nhiên rồi. Mireille-sama là người có tiềm năng đó.” Milla mỉm cười, cho ra một khuôn mặt biểu hiện như chưa từng có. Phần 4 “Kamito! Cậu đến trễ!” “Đúng vậy, bụng tôi đang phản đối ầm ĩ!” Đang mặc tạp dề đứng đó, Claire cùng Ellis bĩu môi, trông khá bất mãn. Khăn quấn đầu họ đang đeo trên đầu trông khá dễ thương, giống như tai mèo. “…Tôi xin lỗi. Vậy hai cô đang giúp nấu ăn để phục vụ người di tản?” “Phải, nhân lực dường như thiếu hụt—“ “Tôi quăng một đống mấy nguyên liệu lấy từ lâu đài và thử làm món súp.” Bên trong lều, có một cái nồi lớn với khói nghi ngút. Một mùi thơm đang lan toả trong không khí. Tinh linh mèo âm ty dưới cái nồi đang giải phóng lửa mạnh mẽ. “Wow, ngay cả Scarlet cũng giúp luôn. Làm giỏi đấy.” Kamito vuốt đầu Scarlet khen ngợi. Scarlet meo lên vui sướng. “Rau cải cùng hạt tiêu được thêm sẽ làm ấm cơ thể. Còn có đậu bóc vỏ, bánh mì và khoai luộc. Chỉ có nhiêu thành phần thế.” “…Tất cả cũng chỉ vì cơn bão lớn ở dãy núi Kyria thôi. Đường vận chuyển thực phẩm đã bị ảnh hưởng lớn.” Milla tỏ vẻ có lỗi nói. “Không, nó đủ tốt rồi. Súp này rất ngon—“ Cảm thấy tò mò về vài thứ lúc này, Kamito hỏi Ellis. “Mà nói, Ellis, vết thương cô đã ổn rồi chưa?” Điều này xảy ra trước khi họ ra khỏi Học viện. Ellis đã bị thương nghiêm trọng bởi Lurie Lizalda và bình thường sẽ cần phải nằm viện lâu hơn. Do cô ấy ép mình đến Laurenfrost, Kamito rất lo về vết thương của cô ấy. “…~Uh, um, đó bởi vì…” Nói thế, Ellis trở nên đỏ mặt vì lý do nào đó. “T-tôi đã hoàn toàn hồi phục. Dù chính tôi cũng sợ hãi với tốc độ hồi phục đáng kinh ngạc này.” “…Thực sao?” “Uh, phải, nó chính là ý đó…” Ellis xoay mặt đi, trông xấu hổ. “Tôi nghĩ… nó chắc lẽ… nhờ có cậu…” “…Tôi thì sao?” “…~V-vì, umm… với cậu… nụ-nụ hôn đó…” Ellis lắp bắp với mặt đỏ bừng. Ngay lúc đó— “Này! Thức ăn vẫn chưa xong à?” “Tất cả bọn tôi đang chết đói ở phía cuối hàng đây. Nhanh đi chứ!” Giọng thô lỗ của binh lính được nghe thấy. Sẽ không bao giờ trong giấc mơ hoang đường nhất của những binh sĩ này lại có thể tưởng tượng ra những người con gái quyền quý nhà Fahrengrat và Cựu nhà Elstein lại đang nấu ăn cho họ. “Để đó cho tôi. Hai người đi ăn sáng trước đi.” Milla yêu cầu đổi vị trí. “…Rồi, xin lỗi vì điều đó. Cảm ơn vì đã làm giúp.” “Miễn giúp ích cho cô mà. Scarlet, mày cũng nghỉ đi.” “Meo-“ Scarlet bò ra khỏi ngọn lửa rực cháy. Lửa dưới nồi trở nên yếu đi. Phần 5 “Bữa sáng ở lối này—“ Claire dẫn cả bọn theo một hướng đối diện với quảng trường, đến một nơi có mấy gốc cây một cái bàn làm từ gỗ. “Simorgh và tôi dùng cây đổ trong rừng để làm bàn này.” “Quả là Ellis, thực khéo léo và chu đáo.” Nói về điều này, hồi khi Kamito lần đầu đến Học viện, Ellis đã dựng một căn nhà nhỏ cho cậu mà trông như cái chuồng ngựa. …Nhưng nó đã bị thiêu hủy tức khắc trong vụ đánh nhau giữa Claire và Rinslet. (…Đó chỉ mới là vài tháng trước. Đó ắt mang lại nhiều kỷ niệm.) Đặt đĩa lên bàn để ăn bánh mì và súp, họ ngồi xuống gốc cây. Restia ngồi xuống một chỗ riêng biệt kế Kamito. “Nói mới nhớ, Rinslet đâu rồi?” "Onee-sama hiện đang đi vòng quanh lâu đài. Em đang đợi chị ấy tới đây.” “…Vậy thì thôi. Chúng ta ăn trước đi.” Claire mở cái nắp nồi làm dậy mùi thơm của súp. “Wow, trông tuyệt thật đó…” Lập tức Kamito ngửi thấy mùi thơm, cậu cảm thấy cơn thèm ăn mãnh liệt. Sau khi tiêu tốn lượng lớn thần lực tối qua trong trận chiến với Zirnitra, cậu giờ đã cực kỳ đói. Ellis múc một bát súp cho Kamito. Đón cái muỗng, Kamito bắt đầu uống súp thèm thuồng. “…Hmm, dù nó hơi cay… Cái này cũng thực là thứ ngon!” Kamito húp súp thơm ngon và bật ngón tay khen ngợi. “L-là vậy sao…? Tạ ơn trời…” “…Đợi đã, Kamito! T-thử bánh mì của tôi luôn!” “…Hả? Đừng bảo tôi cô làm cái này, Claire?” Nhìn chằm chằm vào đống bánh mì chất trong rổ, Kamito sửng sốt. Bánh mì lúa mạch toát mùi hương ngào ngạt của bánh mì nướng hoàn hảo. Chỉ liếc thôi, không hề có một mẩu nhỏ bánh mì nào bị cháy thành than. “Đ-đừng bảo tôi đây là bánh mì đóng hộp? (^^)” “Kamito, đừng làm tôi điên lên đấy.” “…X-xin lỗi! …Nhưng làm thế nào cô làm được?” Kết quả là, Claire hãnh diện ưỡn bộ ngực phẳng lỳ. “Tôi giờ đã có thể điều khiển lửa phát ra.” “T-thực sao? Nhưng sao—“ “—Tôi cũng không chắc nữa. Từ khi mà Nee-sama ép tôi là Ám Đế hậu, tôi đã trở nên có thể điều khiển lửa Elstein hoàn hảo.” Claire lẩm bẩm. “Trước đó, tôi đã luôn ngăn ngừa lửa mình càng nhiều càng tốt, nhưng giờ thì khác rồi. Tôi cảm thấy mình có thể phóng thích lửa bất kì lúc nào.” “Tôi hiểu rồi. Ra nguyên do khiến cô chỉ có thể làm cho thức ăn thành than trước kia là bởi vì cô không thể điều khiển tốt ngọn lửa.” “Phải, tôi thấy tôi có thể nấu mọi thứ từ giờ. Tôi sẽ không thua Ellis và Rinslet nữa.” Claire mỉm cười tự tin và giơ tay làm dấu hiệu thành công. “Hô, thế giới nấu ăn là thứ khắc nghiệt đó.” “Ồ Onee-sama!” Kamito nhìn hướng quảng trường và thấy Rinslet đến cùng Fenrir. “Hmm, cuối cùng cô cũng đến, Rinslet…” “Mọi thứ cuối cùng cũng gom thành một.” Rinslet đến bàn và nhặt một miếng bánh mì từ cái rỗ. “Claire thực sự nướng bánh mì này?” “Thực mà!” “Phải, tôi không giúp cô ấy.” “Eh…” Rinslet duyên dáng xé một miếng bằng ngón tay và bỏ nó vào miệng. “..” “…T-thế nào?” Rinslet nuốt mẩu bánh mì. “…K-không… Không tệ, tôi cho thế!” “G-gì cơ? Nếu nó ngon, thì nói thành thực coi?” “Cô ngây thơ vậy. Con đường của bánh nướng rất là thâm sâu… Mà, nếu cô năn nỉ tôi thành khẩn, thì không lẽ tôi không độ lượng dạy cô bí mật của bánh mì, thấy sao?” “…L-làm như tôi nài nỉ cô không bằng… Mà thôi, nếu cô nài nỉ tôi ‘làm ơn cho phép tôi dạy cô’ thì sẽ không như tôi không thể xem xét nó đúng không?” “Hmph, tuyệt đối không thể!” “Ở đây cũng thế!” Đối với cuộc cãi vã hoài niệm vậy, Kamito thấy cạn sức để bình luận. Nhìn hai người họ-- Restia khúc khích và bắt đầu cười. Mọi người dồn ánh mắt vào Restia. “…Uh, t-thứ lỗi cho tôi!” Restia đỏ bừng và xin lỗi lặng lẽ. Claire và Rinslet liếc nhìn nhau rồi ngồi xuống. “Này Tinh linh hắc ám, đừng ngại. Cứ ăn nhiều như cô muốn.” Claire đưa một miếng bánh mì tới cho Restia. “…Vâng, cảm ơn. Tôi sẽ bắt đầu.” Restia cúi đầu và bắt đầu ăn bánh theo kiểu rất là tiểu thư. “…Mmm, nó thiệt ngon!” “T-thấy chứ? Đây là bánh mì với thêm quả óc chó.” “Quả óc chó hả? Ngon thực đấy…” Xem Restia hành động như này, Claire lẩm bẩm. “Thực bất thường khi thấy cô ấy như vầy. Ai nghĩ cô ấy là tinh linh hắc ám chứ…” “…Mà thôi.” Gật đầu nhẹ--- Kamito nhớ lại những gì Milla nói khi nãy. --Cô gái này có thực là tinh linh hắc ám? (…Cô ấy thực trông chỉ như cô gái loài người. Nhưng--) Một tinh linh tái sinh như một con người—Có thứ gì như thế thực sự xảy ra? “…Mà nói, tình hình lâu đài giờ thế nào?” “Những người bị thương nhiều hơn dự kiến. Việc tái thiết khả năng là mất nhiều thời gian.” Rinslet lắc đầu đáp lời Ellis. “Tôi đã gửi một lá thứ cho cha ở kinh đô. Nhưng mà, họ hiện thời đang tổ chức Hội nghị các nước. Dù cho họ vội trở về,thì cũng mất vài ngày.” “Được rồi, tôi sẽ nhờ ông nội hỗ trợ. Cứ nghĩ về nó như một trợ giúp nhỏ cho gia đình Laurenfrost.” “Cô đánh giá cao quá rồi. Đó sẽ là giúp đỡ lớn, đội trưởng.” “Onee-sama, phục hồi rừng Elfim cũng cần trợ giúp luôn.” “Ừ, chị biết. Nhưng trước đó, thứ đầu tiên phải làm là chôn phần còn lại của Zirnitra đang làm ô nhiễm môi trường rừng…” Dung hợp với vô số rồng băng, Zirnitra không bị dịch chuyển tự động về Tinh linh giới. Phần còn lại khổng lồ vẫn còn nằm trong rừng. Bỏ mặc không chăm nom thế này, cây sống hiện thời sẽ hấp thụ khí sắc tử vong từ phần còn lại và sớm mục rữa là sự thực. “Cho dù có cả núi vấn đề đang chờ giải quyết, tôi tin là mấy cậu nên nghỉ một chút trước đã.” Như là người đứng chân chủ nhà Laurenfrost, Rinslet đã liên tục để mọi việc tiếp diễn dù mệt mỏi của cô đã tới giới hạn. Rõ ràng đã có dấu hiệu kiệt sức trong cách ăn nói cô ấy. “Rồi~ Tôi sẽ nghỉ đúng lúc một khi mọi thứ được giải quyết ở mức độ nào đó mà tôi không cần lo nữa… Ô—“ Rinslet nhìn vào Kamito như thể cô đột nhiên nhớ điều gì. “…Hmm? Có gì sao?” “U-umm…” Vì nguyên do gì đó, mặt cô đỏ lên và cô ấy bắt đầu chụm đầu gối cùng nhau lúng túng. “T-thực ra, có một cách thức tuyệt vời để có thể xóa sạch mệt mỏi của tôi…” “Một cách thức tuyệt vời? Dùng thần lực xoa bóp cơ thể hay gì sao?” “C-còn hiệu quả hơn cả thế…” “…?” “Cách gì? Rinslet, mau nói đi—“ “C-cơ bản, umm… một nụ h-h-hô-n với Kamito–san—“ “—công chúa!” Rinslet bị quấy rầy bởi hầu gái trưởng, Natalia, người đang chạy đến. “Natalia? Có chuyện gì vậy?” “Làm ơn nhanh trở về! Judia-sama đã tỉnh rồi!” Phần 6 Cung điện Nefescal ở kinh đô, Ostadakia— “…haizz, đó là tại sao mình ghét cung điện.” Vào bình minh, Fianna kéo cơ thể mệt mỏi của cô lên giường và ngã sụp, thở sâu. Sự vụ hiện thời gần nhất là Giáo quốc Alphas. Đại biểu từ các nước chung quanh được mời tham dự Hội nghị các quốc gia để bàn bạc cách đối phó. Sự vụ này là việc đảo chính ở Giáo quốc. Kẻ chủ mưu, Sjora Kahn đã chiếm lấy cung điện Scorpia chỉ vỏn vẹn nửa ngày và chặt đầu Giáo chủ. Hiện giờ, Giáo quốc chia thành giữa phe Sjora và phe cựu Giáo chủ, kết quả dẫn ra cuộc nội chiến dữ dội. Ngọn lửa xung đột nội bộ đang bùng cháy càng ngày càng mãnh liệt và bắt đầu ảnh hưởng các nước láng giềng. Như một đối tác thương mại lâu dài với Giáo quốc, Đế quốc Ordesia không thể đứng ngoài lề và nhìn mọi thứ diễn ra mà không can thiệp. Vì thế, Hội nghị các quốc gia được tổ chức. Với một số đổ vỡ giữa các bên, hội nghị kéo dài cho tới tận đêm. Lý do lớn nhất làm chậm tiến trình hội nghị là Thánh quốc Lugia, từng có lập trường khắc khe nhắm tới Giáo quốc, giờ đã đổi tông và bày tỏ sự ủng hộ với kẻ chủ mưu đảo chính, Sjora Kahn. Thái độ bất ngờ của nước lớn đã tạm dừng đại biểu các quốc gia khác, làm hội nghi lâm vào náo động. Dracunia đề xuất dùng vũ lực. Với hầu hết thương mại với Giáo quốc, Vương quốc Balstan đề nghị ủng hộ Nhị công chúa Saladia Kahn. Quina sáng trí vờ ở lập trường ngoài cuộc, hy vọng nhiều bất ổn hơn cho các quốc gia khác trên đại lục. Sau khi lắng nghe nhiều ý kiến, Hoàng đế Ordesia dường như khó khăn cho việc bày ra vị thế chính thức. Ngay cả trong số hội đồng hoàng gia, ý kiến cũng chia giữa phe can thiệp và không can thiệp. Với những người cầm quyền to lớn chỉ sau hoàng đế, cụ thể là, Đức Tể tướng Conrad, nhà Công tước Finegas chiếm vị thế lớn nhất trong hội đồng, và những người khác nữa dường như ủng hộ can thiệp quân sự. (Nhưng mà, quí tộc phe Arneus hình như ủng hộ đề xuất của Thánh quốc--) Những gì mà Fianna ghi nhận hầu hết là dự định của anh trai cô, Arneus. Thực tế, người coi như chủ trì Hội nghị các quốc gia này là Arneus hơn là hoàng đế. Ngoài ra còn có tin đồn hoàng đế sẽ thoái vị sớm, truyền ngai vàng lại cho anh ta. Nhưng mà, ngay cả khi nó liên hệ tới điều này, hội đồng hoàng gia đã giữ một ý kiến khác. Đó là câu hỏi về tư cách ứng cử của Arneus. Theo như em gái anh ta, Fianna đã thấy rằng, Arneus sẽ làm một vị vua yếu kém dựa vào cá tính bạo lực và tàn nhẫn của anh ta. Với đồ ngốc như anh ta mà là hoàng đế, Đế quốc Ordesia sẽ thành thức ăn cho các cường quốc láng giềng trong nháy mắt. Mặt khác, có những quý tộc hy vọng về một kẻ ngốc và một quân vương dễ thao túng xuất hiện. (Đó nói là, cũng chả việc gì mình phải làm…) Fianna lắc đầu cô lặng lẽ. Mặc dù cũng có những người trong các quý tộc ước muốn ủng hộ Fianna, đã có lại sức mạnh tinh linh giao ước, trở thành nữ hoàng, nhưng sau cùng Fianna chẳng hề có dự định thế. “Thế nào đi nữa thì, trông như hội nghị sẽ còn dài.” Cô lại thở dài lần nữa. …Lo âu của cô bắt nguồn từ việc không chắc điều gì sẽ xảy ra vào phút cuối cùng. (…Mình thiệt sự muốn về Học viện để gặp Kamito-kun và người khác.) Vừa khi cô định cởi bỏ lễ phục chặt khít rịt để đổi sang đồ ngủ, ngay lúc đó— Cô nghe tiếng gõ cửa nhẹ. “…!?” Cô tạm dừng những gì cô đang làm và nhìn về hướng cửa. Những người trợ tá nữ giới không được phép vào phòng này. Fianna không dự liệu có ai muốn thăm Nhị công chúa giờ này. (…Ngoài ra, chắc nên có lính gác ở hành lang mà.) Fianna nâng cảnh giác và giấu một tinh thể tinh linh bên dưới mép váy cô. Đi đến cửa, cô hỏi lặng lẽ. “…Ai đó?” “—Là tôi, thưa Công chúa điện hạ.” Cô nghe giọng của người ngoài dự liệu. “…Lẽ nào ngài là, Ngài Conrad?” Không bao giờ nghĩ tới điều này, Fianna thở dốc. Công tước Conrad Batimas là tể tướng Đế quốc Ordesia, một trong nhưng người giữ quyền lên tiếng thay mặt hoàng đế ở hội đồng hoàng gia. “Công chúa, tôi muốn được nói chuyện với cô vài vấn đề bảo mật. Cô có thể sẵn sàng bây giờ không?” “…N-như ngài muốn.” Mặc dù có vài lưỡng lự, Fianna quyết định không để tể tướng Đế quốc chờ lâu ở hành lang được. Fianna mở cửa bằng chìa khóa và kín đáo nhìn ra ngoài. “Tôi rất lấy làm tiếc vì quấy rầy cô vào giờ này, thưa công chúa—“ Một người đàn ông già dặn với tóc trắng cúi đầu lịch sự. Ông hình như tới một mình mà không có phụ tá nào. “Ngài Conrad, xin mời vào trước.” “Vâng, thứ lỗi cho sự xâm phạm của tôi.” Ngài Conrad khập khiễng đi vào phòng với một cây gậy. Ngài Conrad thường chăm sóc Fianna lúc còn nhỏ trước khi ghi danh vào Thần Nghi viện. Sau khi Fianna mất sức mạnh tinh linh giao ước, ông vẫn đối xử cô như trước đây. Ông là một quý tộc hiếm có theo loại này. Chính vì lý do đó, ấn tượng của Fianna dành cho ông khá là ưu ái. Nhưng mà— (…Những lời bảo mật với mình từ tể tướng của đế quốc?) …Thế nào mà, cô cảm thấy tệ về điều này. “Những binh lính ở hành lang là ai?” “Những binh sĩ ở đây đều là thuộc hạ trung thành của tôi bởi vì có những người chưa rõ nguồn gốc đến gần cô, Công chúa.” Ngài Conrad quét mắt nhìn một vòng căn phòng. “Hình như không có tinh linh trong phòng này?” “…Phải, tôi đã dựng một lá chắn loại ấy.” “Tốt lắm, vậy thì tôi sẽ cắt thẳng sự dông dài.” Ngài Conrad gật đầu nhẹ, nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Fianna mãnh liệt. “Điện hạ, tôi muốn được ủng hộ người như nữ hoàng kế vị.” “…Hả?” Lời ông ta không hẳn ngoài mong đợi. Đúng hơn là, Fianna biết rõ sẽ không còn lý do nào khác hơn để tể tướng đế quốc làm cuộc viếng thăm cô lúc này. Nhưng mà, cho dù vậy, cô vẫn không thể ngăn sự dao động trong tim mình. “Ngài Conrad, tôi—“ “Điện hạ, xin nhìn cái này.” Ngài Conrad ngăn chặn phản xạ từ chối của Fianna và lấy ra một cuộn giấy từ ngực ông, mở nó ra trước mắt Fianna. “…Đây là—“ Viết trên cuộn giấy là tên của nhiều người cùng vân máu của họ. Fianna rõ ràng có nhiều ấn tượng về mỗi cái tên. Chúng là của các quý tộc nắm giữ quyền lực và ảnh hưởng tới Đế quốc Ordesia. “Thực vậy, đây là vân máu thỉnh nguyện từ nhiều quý tộc khác nhau ủng hộ nỗ lực của cô thành nữ hoàng.” “…Hả, không đời nào…” Gồm cả tể tướng, có tổng cộng hai mươi bốn tên ghi trên cuộn giấy. Điều này đại diện cho gần một phần tư hội đồng hoàng gia. Đây cũng có nghĩa nhiều quý tộc hy vọng Fianna bước lên ngai vàng. “Thực sự, Arneus là một anh trai ngốc. Nhưng mà, yêu cầu tôi làm nữ hoàng, điều này—“ “Nếu Hoàng tử Arneus trở thành hoàng đế, Đế quốc Ordesia sẽ được đặt lên con đường hủy diệt sớm hay muộn mà thôi. Hắn ta không trông mong gì hơn là công cụ khai thác từ bè cánh Arneus. Sẽ không có thứ gì tệ hơn điều này nữa—“ Ngài Conrad thấp giọng và thì thào với Fianna. “Bởi vì Hoàng tử Arneus được Thánh quốc bí mật hậu thuẫn cho hắn.” “…Thánh quốc?” Fianna vô tình buộc miệng. Nếu Thánh quốc Lugia trùm cái bóng họ lên trên hoàng đế Ordesia, thực sự, lẽ tự nhiên Ngài Conrad phải lo lắng vì vai trò tể tướng. (…Ý kiến của Arneus ở Hội nghị cũng bất thường theo hướng cùng với Thánh quốc ở lần này.) …Đó là một đề nghị hợp lẽ. Ngay cả tại thời điểm Chiến tranh Ranbal chấm dứt, Thánh quốc cũng đã nhìn Ordesia thèm thuồng. “Bệ Hạ có biết điều này không?” “Rất lấy làm tiếc, Hoàng tử Arneus đã giành được lòng tin sâu sắc của Bệ hạ. Thay vào đó, tốt nhất nên nói rằng chính Bệ hạ đã ở dưới sự bảo hộ của Thánh quốc—“ “Không thể tin nổi…” “Tôi tin là Bệ hạ đã không lấy lập trường mạnh mẽ chống lại Giáo quốc ở dịp này có lẽ một phần bởi vì xem xét ý định của Thánh quốc.” Đôi mắt xám của Ngài Conrad nhìn chằm chằm vào Fianna. “Giữa cô, người đã tốt nghiệp Thần Nghi viện, Trưởng công chúa Linnea và những hậu duệ trực hệ dòng dõi hoàng gia mà được xếp vào hàng thừa kế, công chúa Fianna, cô là người duy nhất được chọn bởi tinh linh gia tộc.” “…Nhưng có nhiều người thừa kế phù hợp hơn? Ngài có chắc không lầm đấy chứ?” “Xin đừng trách những lời xúc phạm của tôi với cô, nhưng vì lợi ích tương lai của quê hương chúng ta, tôi sẵn sàng chịu cơn oán giận của Người, thưa Công chúa.” “Một nữ hoàng sẽ đối mặt với sự phản đối của các nước xung quanh. Thần nghi viện đã ra sắc lệnh các tinh linh cơ phục vụ tinh linh bị cấm liên hệ họ với chính trị.” “Trong lịch sử đã có tiền lệ nữ hoàng. Với Dracunia, một tinh linh đã lên ngai vàng. Ngoài ra, nếu Điện hạ chọn lựa một người chồng từ trong số các quý tộc Đế quốc—“ “…Không, tuyệt nhiên không…!” Fianna phản xạ la lớn. (…Bởi vì mình đã có người mình yêu!) “…Công chúa?” “K-không, mà…” Mặt Fianna đỏ lên. Cô ho cố tình làm mập mờ. Ngài Conrad khom vai và nói như giảng giải. “…Thực sự, lẽ tự nhiên khi Điện hạ thấy đắn đo. Điều này cần thời gian để cô ngẫm nghĩ.” “Tôi sẽ không làm nữ hoàng.” “Thời điểm này đơn giản chỉ là chưa tới. Giờ thì ổn thôi. Vậy thì—“ Ngài Conrad ngắt lời cô và lấy ra thứ từ ngực ông. Nó là tinh thể tinh linh tỏa ánh sáng đáng ngại, đỏ như máu. Fianna từng thấy tinh thể này trước đây. “—Đừng bảo tôi đây là Huyết thạch!?” Một tinh thể tinh linh loại cực kỳ hiếm có, ở cấp độ châu báu quốc gia, Huyết thạch chỉ có thể đào mỏ khoáng ở thánh địa Tinh linh giới. Cái này cùng loại tinh thể tinh linh mà Fianna trộm lấy khi cô trốn khỏi cung điện hoàng gia. Nhưng mà, tinh linh phong ấn trong Huyết thạch của cô đã mất trong trận chiến với Jio Inzagi. Tể tướng đặt nhẹ tinh thể sáng đáng sợ vào bàn tay Fianna và khép chặt nó lại. “Đây là thứ có thể bảo vệ cô. Làm ơn giữ nó bên người mọi lúc.” “Bảo vệ tôi?” “Quý tộc bè cánh Arneus đang có mưu đồ ám sát cô, Công chúa. Phu nhân Greyworth đã không còn nắm quyền trên hội đồng nữa. Cô phải tự bảo vệ mình đúng cách.” “…Mỉa mai vậy. Hồi khi mọi người gọi tôi là Đế cơ Thất thế, không ai nghĩ đến lấy mạng tôi, bởi vì tôi chẳng có giá trị gì để giết—“ Fianna cắn môi và tự miệt thị. “Dù là bạn hay thù, không còn ai ở cung điện này coi thường cô nữa, Thưa Điện hạ.” Tể tướng lắc đầu và đến cửa. “—Gặp lại cô sau ở hội đồng.” Cánh cửa đóng lại với âm thanh khô khốc. Fianna nắm thật chặt viên Huyết thạch. Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance